In many cases rolling-element bearing cages or rolling-element bearing cage segments are used in different rolling-element bearings in order to guide rolling elements of the rolling-element bearing or space them from one another. For this purpose rolling-element bearing cages can have a variety of designs and materials. The design and also the chosen material can be directed, for example, toward a bearing type and application wherein the rolling-element bearing cage is used.
Some rolling-element bearing cages are at least partially manufactured from brass. The acquisition cost of brass is relatively high since one component of brass, namely copper, is a relatively scarce material. In addition, lead is used in many manufacturing processes for rolling-element bearing cages made from brass. This can pose, for example, particular challenges for environmental and/or worker protection. A cost for the manufacture of brass cages can also thereby be increased.